


Two Sides of Trouble

by DoodleDaf



Category: Jacksepticeye YouTube RPF, Markiplier Egos, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Criminal AU, Demons, Fluff, Gangmaster!Anti, Gangs, Gen, Will update tags, ego vs ego, mayor!Dark, still work in progress - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 11:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16871749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoodleDaf/pseuds/DoodleDaf
Summary: A group of criminals who can only be tracked by the one and only mayor, Dark. Dark and his main team has been sent to take down the largest criminal group, run by the one and only Anti. While the cat and mouse chase plays out, a break between both the human and demon world shall make them do things, both sides wont like.





	Two Sides of Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to probably the first of me ever making fanfics!  
> Hope ya'll enjoy

The three worlds, the world of Angels, the world or Humans, and the world of Demons have always lived in peace, rarely having conflicts. Sure a couple of fights and bumps, but honestly. No one said it'll last forever.

 

Dark walked into the main hall. Placing his coat on the golden hanger that stood next to the door, he tightened up his suit and started to the mayor's office. His shoes made satisfying clunks as the heels met the tile. His hand tightened the cold door-nod and turned it slowly, revealing the dimly light room. He turned on the set of switches, showing a desk, with a dark brown chair. Behind, a large window with velvet red curtains, framed by large oak bookcases. Dark flashed a quick smile, which quickly faded into his normal face state. He walked to the desk, which was filled with barely anything, besides two small bins, a container or pens, a small lamp be, and a silver name plate. He placed his suitcase besides the desk, and sat professionally in the chair. His smile returned as he looked his right.

"Host, will we must do this every time I come in?" Dark said as a figure started in come into the light, laughing so silently almost not to be heard.

"Sorry sir," the Host settling down his laughter, Settling down on a smaller desk, the , left almost identical beside the stack if paper and pens, and in the middle, a navy blue typewriter. The same desk was on the other side, just had different objects on it.

Dark started organizing his papers, when to door slowly opened. Dark and Host attention turned to the man with bright blue hair. His head slowly peaked out through the door, his mustache not quite matching the color of his natural hair.

"Salutations, Mr. Mayor," The man signed. Everyone called him the Mayor, because the country wasn't a big country, but it was wealthy.

"Hello, Jameson Jackson, and please, call me Dark. You are my right hand man, I think we don't have to call each-other like professionally when in private."

"As you wish Dark, so please call me JJ," JJ signed back, heading to the desk to Dark's right. Nobody noticed when Wilford walked in and stood in the corner next to the door.

"BOO!" Wilford jumped up at JJ and tackling him on his chair. JJ giving silent screams. Host frozen in this seat, and Dark with his hands to his face. Soon JJ calmed down and Wilford hugged him tight. Dark huffed and straightened his posture.

"Wiford, I know you take your job as bodyguard seriously and love messing with Jackson. But stop giving us a heart attack," Dark said.

"JJ," JJ signed from the gaps of Wilford's embrace.

"Sorry, Mr. Mayor, I'll behave," Wilford smirked before before going back to his chair.

"I hope you will have a professional attitude when the people start arriving, Dark said as he straightened out a pile of paper.

"You know I always do~" Wilford replied as he too straightened his posture, along with JJ. The Host putting his hands to the typewriter.

The small phone on the side of Dark's desk started slowly ringing. He picked it up and a bold female voice started talking.

"Mr. Mayor, you will have one person who have been scheduled, but shall we allow drop ins today?"

"I'll see what this person has first."

"Okay Mr. Mayor."

Dark put down the phone and buzzed the red button next to the phone. He looked at JJ, who fixed his hair, hat and lastly his bow-tie. He looked at the Host, who cracked his knuckles, and placed his hands on the typewriter. Wilford just made himself look like Wilford.

Everyone turned their heads when a red haired woman walked in. She had a pencil shirt, a black tank-top, with a small jacket. Her hair in a messy bun. She held a folder, which seemed to have five sheets of paper. Her heels made even louder clicks on the wooden floor.

"Hello, my name is Cali, I love all-," She began before Dark stopped her.

"There is no reason to have this small talk. I hope that you have at least some sort of useful information to be brought to my attention?" Dark replied, making the woman struggling to find her words. Dark knew he looked frightened, which helped in some degree.

"Uh, yes, Mr. ?" She held the folder closer to her body. Dark never did tell anyone his last name except for his close friends.

"Mr. Mayor would be sufficient," Dark said, hands resting his chin.

"Yes, Mr. Mayor," She placed the folder on the desk. Dark opened the folder, folding the pages, looking through the five pages.

"These are reports of recent crime activity. There's several reports of different robberies and break-ins. And some interrogations. Of people who were there. They seem to be by the same group of people, through all five cases. They-" Cali began.

"Ms. I can clearly read this. From the looks of this, this group seemed to be very crafty and sneaky at the timing and where. We also got reports of this same group doing kidnapping of middle age people and probably killings in small areas." Dark looked back at her. She stopped, eyebrows knitted.

"How do you know it was the same people. The only pics and videos were all blurry?"

"The 'leader' or so it may seems, leaves a trail of apparently, glitches. Its very small, but still noticeable," Dark said, ushering the woman to look at the photos. She slowly leaned over the desk, waiting for the mayor to tell her something is wrong, but he never did. Dark pointed to the trail of glitches and took out three more files out of his drawer. It showed the same person, with two-four people following them.

"Oh, uh, I think I should go, I have given everything that I know," Cali waited for the mayor's word, but he only nodded and she left.

Dark looked at the files and the interrogations. He would call the detectives, but he didn't like the team very much. All the witnesses said the see a glitched pathway and slightly distorted reality. Dark rubbed his hands on his face and straightened his posture.

"Host, have you heard of any lifeforms to leave glitches in it's pathway?" Dark looked at Host, who thought for a while.

"From what I remember, it's a class of demons, which is called 'glitch'. I thought you would have known something about that?" Host replied giving Dark a confused expression.

Dark had that same suspicion, but wasn't sure. There were many classes of demon. He never knew that a Glitch was a class. He knew of the other classes, like the Boulders who had the land at their will, or the C.A.s, who could wonders with all forms of art and were one of the more peaceful demons. And his favorite, the Manipulators, the class he belonged to, who could easily manipulate anyone and get what they want. He stopped using his powers when he transferred to this realm, several years before he got put as Mayor.

He ushered JJ over to his desk. Dark gave him the files and the other reports. "Can you find out where these people attack," Dark asked JJ

"Yes Sir," JJ signed and nodded his head, and walked back to his computer. Dark opened the phone.

"Hello, Ms. Reed. Don't send anyone who's dropping in, " and before the woman could say anything, Dark hung up. He looked up to see both Host and Wiford giving him weird looks. Dark smirked at Wilford, who crossed his arms. JJ rung the silver bell, getting everyone's attention.

"I found out town neighborhoods they visit often. It's on the the end of the country though Dark," JJ signed and showed Dark his computer.

Theadon. He knew of that city. It was split into three areas. The big shops with luxury houses. The smaller homes with much construction and more smaller shops. The last parts were the colder, darker areas. Alleyways and broken building filled the street. Homeless people and run-away children, drug dealers, and others inhabited the streets.

The Capital was in the middle of the country. It wouldn't take long to get there. Dark picked up the phone. "Can you please bring in a substitute mayor. I'll be gone for a while," Dark said before hanging up. JJ, Host and Wilford all looked at him.

"What are you planning Dark?" The Host said before JJ rung his bell.

"Don't tell me you're planning to confront them," JJ signed. A startled look on his face.

"I am."

"Dark! As your bodyguard and friend, I will not let you risk your life!" Wilford stood up, facing Dark.

"I am! Only a demon can hunt and kill another demon!" Dark stood up aggressively behind his desk.

"You're going to kill him?" The host too stood up, but more civil.

"We have no other choice! He is a glitch demon! He can glitch through anything! He could easily kill any living being! He is a danger. And only a demon can track and kill a demon," Dark slammed his fist on the desk. Nobody noticed JJ silently panicking through the yelling happening. JJ rung his bell several times. Everyone stopped to look at him.

"This isn't going to help anything. I agree with Dark. Only a demon can track and kill a demon. But, I will not allow him to go alone. I say we all go with him," JJ frantically signed.

Everyone looked at each other for a moment.

"Fine, we all will go with Dark. He is still the Mayor. I am his bodyguard, I can protect him. JJ is good with business if we need to connect with some people. Host, you know what to do if we are in a pinch," Wilford said taking a deep breath.

"Sounds like a good plan. Go home. Get ready. Come early tomorrow. We leave at sunrise," Dark concluded and excused everyone.


End file.
